The Laconian-Colonial War
by DAWNWRIGHTER
Summary: Mass Crossover! The Expanse, Halo, Mass Effect, Battlestar Galactica, Babylon 5, and Star Gate. After almost a century of expansion the Laconian Empire faces first contact with...humans? Massive AU OC characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - Timeline**

* * *

_**Halo, The Expanse, Battlestar Galactica, Mass Effect, Babylon 5, Stargate, Mass Crossover.**_

_**I don't own any of these masterpieces, just the fics AU and that's still debatable.**_

* * *

Timeline

2,000,000,000 BCE:

The Ring Builders a great Hive Mind species and the first to use Wormhole faster than light travel, are a species of great technological sophistication, but despite that are destroyed by the Precursors who moved to the Milky Way after seeding other galaxies with life.

The reason they are destroyed is because The Ring Builders destroyed worlds with life on them using them and their biomass to build great wormholes with hyper advanced nanotech known to later species as the protomolecule. They were destroyed using Neural Physics which rotted the Hive Mind from the inside out causing the hive mind in insanity to use a weapon to destroy entire solar systems to save itself. It failed.

The Ring Builders left behind over a thousand unactivated gateways. They also sent a batch to the Solar System where it was caught in the gravity well of a moon of Saturn, Phoebe.

The Precursors start to seed the Milky Way with life then leave.

1,500,000,000 BCE:

The Leviathans an aquatic species with a natural affinity to Neural Physics make contact and conquer the land based sentient species on their homeworld, they use said species to develop spaceflight.

They are the first to invent Eezo faster than light Drives.

1,300,000,000 BCE:

The Vorlon an aquatic octopus like species are discovered by the Leviathans, discovered to be naturally immortal and what they thought would be kindred give sentience to the First of the Vorlon, Lorien.

1,250,000,000 BCE:

Lorien and The Vorlon wanting to rule themselves go to war with the leviathans and cause the leviathans to leave a large section of the galaxy to the Vorlorn.

1,249,500,000 BCE:

The Vorlon make contact with an insectoid race known to later species as the Shadows.

Many different intelligent species evolved and achieved interstellar flight during this time.

Non Leviathan species control 30% of the galaxy.

1,100,000,000 BCE:

The Leviathans seeing many of their vassals use of Artificial Intelligence turn against them create one of their own in the hopes that it would help solve the problem of Organics and Synthetics killing each other.

This turned out to be a mistake.

The Intelligence turned against them thinking that the Leviathans and other advanced races were incapable of preserving life. The Intelligence used the biomass of a leviathan to create the first Reaper, Harbringer. The Harbringer and the Intelligence then harvested all the races under the protection of the Leviathans creating a huge armada of ships. The Reapers were born.

1,099,000,050 BCE:

The Reapers invade Non-Leviathan space after harvesting millions of species in Leviathan space to form thousands of ships. The Reapers overwhelm many of the "First Ones" causing them to leave the galaxy leaving only the Vorlon and the Shadows to fight the Reapers. The Reapers win and force the Forlorns and the Shadows to escape to the Andromeda Galaxy using new FTL tech which they called Hyperspace, this form of travel also goes by the name Slipspace.

1,099,850,000 BCE:

After a few galactic harvests the Reapers decide to build the many different Mass Relay networks in order to bottleneck any future civilizations technologically. These Relay Networks were independent of each other and were not connected to each other. This allowed Reapers to constantly harvest and build their strength and started expanding to other galaxies.

500,000,000 BCE:

The Reapers control over 2,000 Galaxies as this point and are continuously harvesting their populations as well. But was never able to conquer the andromeda galaxy which "The Old Ones" had built into a fortress galaxy.

The Precursors learn what the Reapers are doing and go to war with the Reapers. Using Star Roads and a mastery of Neural Physics not even the Leviathans or 'The Old Ones" could comprehend they cause the Reapers to go insane and kill each other, liberating galaxy after galaxy they eventually liberate the Milky Way and destroying all the mass relay networks.

The Reapers go into hiding in the darkness between galaxies.

The Precursors develop the concept of the Mantle of Responsibility. The Vorlons were asked by the Precursors if they wanted the Mantle, but was refused. The Old Ones wise and weary (with the exception of the Shadows who constantly fight amongst themselves) remain in the Andromeda galaxy where they slowly ascend, finally doing so in 20,000,000 BCE.

15,000,000 BCE :

The Forerunners are seeded and uplifted by the Precursors. They are personally built by the Precursors to be the Guardians of the Mantle of Responsibility. They are given advanced technology and start colonising the Milky Way.

13,000,000 BCE:

The Alterans gain sentience in their home galaxy and achieve faster than light travel using Hyperspace/SlipSpace technology, but due to early limitations were forced to develop wormhole technology. They start colonising their home galaxy.

12,000,000 BCE:

The Alterans split ideologically becoming the Ancients and the Ori, civil war causes the ancients to flee to the Milky Way galaxy where they make first contact with the Precursors and The Forerunners. They colonise Terra (Erde-Tyrene/Earth), and Dakara.

They start to colonise the Milky Way also putting a star gate on every planet they colonise.

The Precursors seeing how technologically advanced the Ancients are passes over the Forerunners to ask the Ancients to be the wielder of the Mantle.

11,000,000 BCE :

The Ancients control a significant part of the Orion arm, and a small part of the Perseus, and Sagittarius Arms of the galaxy; while the Forerunner control nearly 25% of the Galaxy.

The Forerunner-Precursor war begins due to the Forerunners being thrown aside like trash when the Precursors found someone else to replace them. They eventually "drive" the Precursors out of the Milky Way and into the Galaxy Pax Kethona where the Forerunners "defeated" and killed most of the precursors except for a few.

10,000,000 BCE:

The Forerunner-Ancient war begins with the end resulting in the Ancients fleeing to the Pegasus galaxy where they took a new name, Lanteans. They leave because of the powerful bioweapon/ disease the Forerunner developed and unleashed on the capital of the Ancients, Heliopolis.

Before leaving the decide to use gene editing to put their DNA into several pre sentient ape species on the planet, but most prominently Nakalipithecus nakayamai. This would guarantee this species would eventually evolve into a sentient species.

1,000,000 BCE:

The Vorlons develop a gate to another dimension thinking its were the origin of all souls came from, this turns out to be a mistake as it leads to an alternate dimension where the native aliens launch an invasion into our dimension. These aliens are barely pushed back by the Vorlons and all gates are closed except for one which gets launched into slipspace.

170,000 BCE:

The species that eventually evolved from Nakalipithecus nakayamai gains sentience and is called Humanity, anatomically very similar to the ancients, they start developing civilization.

150,000 BCE :

Humanity achieves interstellar flight. Using slipspace as their main form of FTL.

145,000 BCE:

Humanity makes contact with the San'Shyuum.

They form an alliance that would be almost mimicked in the future by another alien alliance, The humans are the military part of the alliance and the San'Shyuum are the cultural and scientific producers of the alliance. This allows the Human-San'Shyuum alliance to be on par technologically to the Forerunner. The HSA controls the Orion Arm and a large percentage of the Perseus arm.

107,445 BCE:

Conflict begins between the Human/San'Shyuum Alliance and the Forerunners. This is caused by the rapid aggression and expansion of the ancients into Forerunner controlled space, unbeknownst to the forerunners the Humans were expanding into their space to replace the worlds and populations lost to the parasitic organism The Flood.

106,445 BCE:

Humanity and the San'Shyuum lose to the Forerunner Ecume, The Forerunner devolve them technologically and Biologically, the resulting Biological split and tribalism causes humanity to split into 4 different subspecies, Homo Sapien Sapien (Modern Humans), Homo Neanderthalensis (Neanderthals), Homo Heidelbergensis (Heidals), and Homo Erectus (Erectans).

103,000 BCE :

Homo Sapiens out performing the rest of the sub species both socially and biologically start to dominate Erde-Tyrene(Terra, Earth, Etc.), this causes 3 of the human sub-species to become endangered. The Forerunner despite their hatred for Humans decides to save these three Species from extinction. They are after all all sentient. They settle the Neanderthals on the former capital of the Ancients Heliopolis (Later called Kobol) which is located galactic "South" of Sol in the Perseus arm, the Heidals are settled on the planet Baile which is located to the galactic North East of Sol in the middle of the Sagittarius arm, and the Erectans on the planet Adroa galactic east of Sol towards the end of the Perseus arm.

100,000 BCE:

The Furlings and the Nox achieve civilization in the Milky way and are indexed by the Forerunners.

98,000 BCE :

The Asgard civilization starts on their home planet in the Ida Galaxy.

The Forerunner-Flood war starts

97,000 BCE:

In order to stop the Flood the Forerunners use the Halo Array to wipe out the food source of the flood, the food source being all beings in the galaxy with a nervous system. The Halo arrays wipe out most life in the Galaxy but is quickly re seeded by advanced AI who use genetically perfect clones to reseed all life in the galaxy.

The Forerunner added parts of forerunner DNA to the human genome so Humans can use the artifacts lefts behind by the Forerunners

96,000 BCE :

The Reapers come out of hiding but are very few in number number only 10 thousand ships that they only build one relay network and then return to Dark Space in order to wait for civilizations to rise with the network.

55,000 BCE:

The Protheans discover Eezo FTL travel and start exploring the relay network.

53,000 BCE :

Protheans discover the Ranchi and uplift them as tools of war.

48,000 BCE:

The Reapers harvest the protheans and their client races.

35,000 BCE:

The Nox achieve FTL but are pacifist and "Amish-like" in nature leading to them staying on their homeworld.

29,000 BCE :

The Furlings achieve FTL but are Utopian in nature and dont spread to more than a few systems.

28,000 BCE:

The Asgard discover FTL using Slipspace/Hyperdrive tech but cant colonise due to population shortage, so they become explorers.

An Asgard ship accidently drifts into the Milky Way due to an error in the ships computers. The Asgard make contact with the Ancients (Lanteans), The Furlings, and the Nox.

22,000 BCE :

The Goa'uld a parasitic species achieve interstellar travel

11,000 BCE :

The Gadmeer achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

The Lanteans fleeing the Perseus Galaxy due to a war with the Wraith settle on Earth finding the inhabitants abandoned there by their ancestors to be genetically compatible for mating.

10,500 BCE:

The Goa'uld find Earth, they finding the native inhabitants Humans to be the perfect vessels for the Goa'uld, they begin seeding humans into their empire (which encompasses a tiny portion of the Orion arm, and a very large portion of the Sagittarius arm, the Scutum-Crux arm, and the Norma arm.

2,995 BCE :

Rebellion on Earth drives the Goa'uld off the planet, due to the Goa'uld already having enough slaves they hardly care.

2,100 BCE:

San'Shyuum once again develop FTL with the help of a Forerunner dreadnaught.

900 BCE :

The San'Shyuum discover the Sanghelli and go to war over how to handle Forerunner artifacts, by 852 BCE they developed an alliance called the Covenant.

800 BCE:

The Yolu achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

784 BCE :

The Mgalekgolo are tamed by the Covenant and join their ranks.

580 BCE:

The Asari discover the Citadel.

520 BCE:

The Salarians discover the Citadel and 20 years later form the Citadel Council.

10 CE :

Salarians contact the Krogan

500 CE :

Due to an unknown natural disaster the natives of Kobol are forced to flee to a nearby custer of star systems.

700 CE:

The Turians make contact with the Citadel and force back the Krogan.

850 CE :

The Turians contact the Volus.

1000 CE:

The Gadmeer Empire fall to a superior foe.

1112 CE:

The Yanme'e join the ranks of the Covenant.

1115-1120 CE:

The Hanar and the Elcor are contacted by the Asari.

1230 CE:

The Minbari achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

1250 CE :

The Centauri achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

1342 CE:

The Kig-Yar join the Covenant.

1400 CE :

The Drazi achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

1460 CE:

The Abbai achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

1600 CE:

The Batarians make contact with the Citadel Council

1759 CE:

The Markab achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

1760 CE :

The Industrial revolution begins on Earth.

1883 CE:

The Quarians invent the Geth and after realising they created sentient beings tried to wipe them out, the Geth retaliated and drove the Quarians into Citadel space

1930 CE:

The Vree achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

1961 CE:

Humanity becomes a spacefaring civilization again

1981 CE:

The Hanar make first contact with the Drell.

2000 CE:

The Narn achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

2050 CE:

Human colonization of the Solar System starts.

2111 CE:

The Brakiri achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

2142 CE:

The Unggoy join the Covenant.

2161 CE:

The Llort achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

2186 CE:

The Hurr achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

The Pak'ma'ra achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

2191 CE:

The Grome achieve faster than light travel and start colonising planets.

2141 CE :

the Heidal Humans of Baile achieve FTL from a prothean data beacon.

2157 CE:

The Heidals make contact with the Turians and a first contact war ensues.

2165 CE:

The Heidals gain an embassy on the Council.

2186 CE :

The Heidals and the rest of the civilizations in the relay network fight a war against the Reapers, and succeed in destroying them with an ancient weapon designed by the Protheans.

2205 CE :

Solomon Epstein accidentally invents the Epstein Drive, giving Humanity grasp of the outer planets.

2350 CE:

Most of the Solar System has been colonized, human population 30 Billion +. Mars is independent of Earth, and Several Sub Luminal colonization efforts to other star systems started.

2355 CE:

The Eros Incident takes place, wiping out the stations inhabitants and exposing the Protomolecule to wider human civilization.

The same year Eros moves on its own and heads towards earth picking up speed, a brave ship crew and detective save Earth by "Convincing" Eros to crash into Venus instead of Earth. The violent storms on the planet give it enough power to finish its project.

2357 CE:

Protogen tries to create the next step in human evolution by combining the Protomolecule with a human host. Backfires and all subjects are destroyed by various means.

2358 CE:

A massive structure built by the Protomolecule launches from venus and enters the orbit of Uranus.

The gate is activated by a rock hopper.

The Ring Station is activated opening exactly 1,373 different wormholes to various star systems in the Milky Way

2362 CE:

Various terrorist attacks through the Sol System and the Coup of over half the navy of mars form the Free Navy.

War ensues.

2364 CE:

The Free Navy conflict comes to a close with the last remnants of the Free Navy fleeing to beyond the Laconian Ring.

2383 CE:

The remnants of the Free Navy isolating themselves in the Laconian system found an alien relic that allowed the quick construction of advanced ships (which designs were provided by the former navy of the MCRN), and colonized the local habitable planet in the system. The Newly named "Laconian Consulate" blitzkrieged the Earth-Mars Coalition and established the first Interstellar Human Empire.

2433 CE:

The 12 Colonies of Kobol sign the Articles of Colonization, effectively becoming one nation. This is done in order to fight off the threat of the Cylons.

2450 CE:

The Laconian Empire quickly stabilized its power over Interstellar Humanity and became the de facto government of all of Humanity. Religion makes a major comeback as a unifying force in the Empire.

AI created from flash cloned human brains become standard practice.

2452 CE:

The Colonials find a hidden backdoor in their new Battlestars firewalls, it is quickly fixed.

2453 CE:

The Cylons try to attack the Colonies but are driven back all the way to their homeworld, they are spared when the Cylons give up the location of Kobol.

2455 CE :

A Colonial expedition arrives at Kobol, plans are underway to Terraform the planet back to health.

2470 CE:

Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa invent the first ever Faster than Light drive. Capable of 1 - 2.5 light years a day this allowed humanity to colonize the star systems closest to the ring network.

2472 CE:

Kobol is Terraformed and migration en masse from the colonies spurs further colonization and exploration of star systems. Colonization of the Southern Perseus arm commences.

2492 CE :

Jiralhanae are discovered by the Covenant and join their ranks.

2500 CE:

The Laconian Empire now controls over 3,000 systems over a course of 1,000 light years in the Orion arm with a mixture of the ring network and the Translight Engine.

2503 CE:

The Laconian Empire makes contact with the 12 tribes of Kobol.

* * *

_**A/N Hopefully I got the dates right, but if I got them wrong don't burn me on the stake for it, I'm only human after all.**_

_**Review and Critique please, the Critiquing helps because honestly right now my writing is professional trash. All reviews are WELCOMED and have a nice day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Human First Contact 2**

* * *

_**Halo, The Expanse, Battlestar Galactica, Mass Effect, Babylon 5, Stargate, Mass Crossover.**_

_**I don't own any of these masterpieces, just the fics AU and that's still debatable. **_

_**A map at the current political borders of the galaxy circa 2503 is located on my my page.**_

* * *

_**June 4th, 2503 CE**_

_**Star System Ilus Romanus IV, PEV ISABEL**_

On board the Private Exploratory Vessel (PEV) Isabel, the captain Shirou Anthony was sitting in his private quarters, Shirou Anthony a 53 year old light skinned man of Caucasian and Eastern asian origin was sipping a cup of tea out of a styrofoam cup. He and his crew had just finished a 4 day journey from the last system he and his crew had explored (Which in itself is a month long journey back to the nearest system with even a hint of civilization in it). Their AI woke them up from cryosleep roughly 2 hours beforehand and they were still checking the ship for any malfunctions that might hinder their return trip back the Ilus Cluster.

'_Ah, the Illus cluster, can't wait to get back home.'_ Thought Shirou. '_Exploring the Galaxy is great and all, but this is all a means to an end. After this last system we can finally go home._

The reason they were out here is because of the massive reward for locations of potential mining areas and habitable worlds. Private Vessels would explore these areas at their own risk and catalog entire systems worth of information to sell to the Ilus cluster government, The Hamasaki Lordship.

The Hamasaki Family and Lordship control the capital planet of the sector Ilus. Ilusians before the fall of Earth and Mars were a very multicultural and multi ethnic people, the original colony and now capital Ilus was settled by a multitude of people who belonged to an almost now extinct group back in Sol known as "Belters", but unfortunately they were wiped out by an Ilusian born plague 5 years before the fall of Earth and Mars. But after the fall of Earth and Mars the Laconians encouraged the poor sickly people of Earth to move to these new worlds. Ilus was then recolonized mostly by settlers from Europe and Eastern Asia using "advanced terraforming techniques" (which involved using asteroids and reseeding Ilus with Earth born life), and in 2401 was fully colonized with a population of 2 billion from migrants from Earth, and in 2450 was given Feudal status by Consol (Empress) Elizabeth Duarte who appointed the Hamasaki Family who had helped the Matriarch of humanity's father Winston Duarte develop Laconia and conquer Sol was appointed control over Ilus and later after the development of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine and various colonization was appointed as the regional capital over the 100 star and growing star cluster surrounding the Ilus system.

.

The Lordship would then sell this information to private corporations for very large sums of money, this and a variety of other alternate ways to gain large sums of money helped lessen taxes on the Native citizens of the Ilus Cluster known to the rest of the Empire as the Ilusians.

"Captain!"

'Hmm, that was a weird sound.' Obviously ignoring the voice.

"Don't make me do it captain." the voice said threateningly.

"There is that noise again? Hmm weird." Shirou said out loud this time.

A loud emergency alarm started sounding in his quarters, an almost ear piercing. Sirou had his hands over his ears. "OK ok!" The alarm stopped. "Jesus!"

"Yes Artemis?!" the Captain said exasperated. On a holographic projector in his room appeared a 20 year old looking girl in 21st century hunting garb, there was a red tint to her. This was the 2nd generation Smart AI Artemis.

"Sorry to disturb your relaxation captain but as by your orders im to tell you when were about 2 AU from the nearest planet in the system, and we are. I have already taken the liberty to launch our probe about 1 AU ago while you and the rest of the crew were in cryo." replied Artemis sounding very chipper.

"How kind of you Arty." said Shirou said sighing, the shortening of her name causes Artemis to pout."How long until the probe reaches the planet?"

She closes her eyes for a second. "The probe will arrive in about 20 minutes Captain."

"And when will we arrive?"

"4 days a slow down burn, 8 days at 1 g, and 2 days at 4." she replied. "But I doubt you want to wait 8 days, and I seriously doubt we are on such a time crunch that we need 4 g's so I have set for an automatic turn and burn of 2 g's in about an hour."

The Captain nodded approvingly. "You're definitely learning Arty-""Quit calling me that!""-If you keep this up I'll recommend the Illusian Government to have you Indexed."

"Why thank you si-" Artemis then suddenly closes her eyes and opens them just as fast. "Captain! You and the rest of the officers are needed on the bridge I may have detected a possible threat."

* * *

**Bridge of the PEV Isabel, June 4th, 2503**

Captain Shirou along with his 2nd Officer Mikayla Toru, and Science Officer Doctor Issei Nakamura were standing around a circular holographic projector, the only thing on the projector was the planet, an indicator for the Isabel and an red exclamation point Icon.

"Approximately 5 minutes ago a bright flash lasting half a second was caught on our observation cameras, and now our Radar is seeing an object with a little over 1,000 meters in length now in orbit around the planet we are heading to." Explained Artemis. "Extreme amounts of hawking radiation and photons was released in the half second. Meaning that while the hawking radiation wouldn't have us raise any eyebrows the massive amounts of photons released does."

Artemis folds her arms. "As you all know in Slipspace photons don't exist naturally, with only the photons in Slipspace being created through artificial means like lights or our fusion drives, or in the few seconds it takes to open a Slipspace hole and natural star made photons slip through."

"So what you're saying is that there are a limited amount of things this could actually be?" Science Officer Issei questioned.

"Yes"

"So what do we think it is?" asked Mikayla nervously. The Captain was the one who answered her.

"There are three objects this could be in my imagination." He said holding up his hand. " It's either a normal ship whos fusion reactors malfunctioned in Slipspace transit and then exploded when they entered normal space." 1st finger.

"It's either a prototype FTL engine in being tested by the Imperial Navy." 2nd finger.

"Or it's aliens." 3rd finger.

The three other members at the table looked at him like he was stupid. Doctor Nakamura went to speak, but stopped himself when the captain held out his hand. He looked back at them all with a deadpan. "Let me explain myself…."

The two human officers leaned back into their chairs. Artemis herself projected herself a chair to sit in. Captain Anthony's eye twitched.

Sigh. "Ok, it can't be the first, because as you know fusion drive explosions tend to rip the ship apart and accelerate away from the epicenter of the explosion." He points to the projection. "The thing we see on radar is in one piece, and the "blast" we saw only lasted half a second. Definitely not the multitude of minutes like a nuclear explosion."

The captain pushes a button on the table, a map of explored space appeared on the projection. "Arty, show me all public known civilian no fly zones." On the map appeared 6 red markers.

"The reason the second can't be true is because all the no fly zones are only a few light years away from the ring gates in interstellar space, and as we all know or was at least theorized is that these are all classified scientific and technological development government ran stations. These are all at least 2 months from us right now. Far, way to far away from us, and if they were gunna test here they would have made it a no fly zone."

Artemis looked at him impressed. "So you think that ALIENS is the only logical conclusion?"

Captain Shirou nodded his head.

"…"

"..."

"I dig it." Artemis says shrugging.

"Great then. Arty, change the trajectory of our planetary probe towards the anomaly!"

"Already did so 10 minutes ago Captain!" There was a huge grin on her face.

"Gah! There is a command structure to these things Arty!"

Her grin got wider.

* * *

**Mid year 2003 KE (Kobol Exodus).**

_**Star System Curanus Dyeus III, Exploratory Battlestar Archias**_

Captain Thrace Oberam was usually a very patient woman for her age, but of course that patience can be truly be tested when she didn't have the ichor of the Gods, coffee, in her hands when she wakes up to a busy morning.

This was one of those days.

EXCOM or Exploration Command, was the exploratory arm of the Colonial Military had decided to replace her ship's aging scientific instrument outfitted raptors or SIOR's for short, and they wanted to do it before we headed to several new systems queued for exploration.

"Here you go captain!" said her assistant Etan Allar. '_Oh thank Zeus!' _she thinks gratefully and starts borderline chugging her coffee.

"So…" Starts Etan.

Captain Thrace nods her head still face full in her coffee motioning him to continue.

"When are we scheduled to head to the new systems?" he asks excitedly.

She removes her face from her coffee gasping for breath, Etan pats her back while she catches her breath. "By Zeus captain if we gave you a bigger cup you would drown in your coffee."

She mock glares at him and regains her breath, amusement in her eyes. "You act like I would consider that a bad thing."

They both laugh.

She wipes a tear from her eye then turns toward him. "To answer your question the last SIOR arrives in about an hour, then we will be leaving an hour after that, a final maintenance and all that."

"It definitely wouldn't be good if the new Raptors didn't work once we got there." says Etan.

"I can drink to that!" She then buries her face into what's left of her coffee. Etan stops her then takes away her cup. "Lack of oxygen is bad for the brain ma'am."

"Fucking smartass"

* * *

**A/N: SECOND CHAPTER YAAAAY. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, had lots of fun writing the dialogue and even more fun fleshing out the universe a little bit, especially the Laconians (who don't have much screen time in the books right).**

**These are going to be my favorite captains in my verse, not only because they have a sense of humor, but their behavior can turn on a dime when stuff becomes fubar.**

**This is all OC and AU for all universe involved, and I plan on making a lot of the universe's stronger than they are and all have a more flawed view of the universe.**

**FAVORITE/FOLLOW & REVIEW I NEED CRITIQUE**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL FUCKING DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

_**Halo, The Expanse, Battlestar Galactica, Mass Effect, Babylon 5, Stargate, Mass Crossover.**_

_**I don't own any of these masterpieces, just the fics AU and that's still debatable. **_

_**A map at the current political borders of the galaxy circa 2503 is located on my my page.**_

* * *

**Mid year 2003 KE (Kobol Exodus)**

_**Star System Curanus Dyeus IV (Laconian Designation Ilus Romanus IV), Exploratory Battlestar Archias**_

Commander Thrace Oberam was just finishing her cup of coffee when they jumped to the closest planet in the system. It's been a long day, and the Archias was approaching her twilight hours of her day cycle and all she wanted was to send the SIOR's out and go to sleep while they and the eggheads were doing their nerdy stuff. But she is a woman of duty, so first things first.

"Mrs. Andara!" She yells to her tactical officer. In charge of the DRADIS radar system. The most important thing first after all. "Any contacts on DRADIS!"

The tactical officer Amel Andara looks almost thoughtfully at the DRADIS screen. "I don't know ma'am." She says with a confused voice. "Im seeing what looks like a drive plu- no two drive plumes doing a deceleration burn towards the planet. One is bigger than the other. The first and smaller one is 1 Parsec out from the planet and us, and the second is 2 Parsecs." said the Tactical Officer.

"That's strange." Said Thrace. She turns to her XO Adar Dullas. He was a thin man in his 40s, with a bald spot and greying hair They had been working together for 15 years and have done many anti-pirating campaigns out here in charted barely colonized space, and uncharted space. "Civilians maybe?"

He rubbed his chin. "Might be, but it's against the law for civilians to even be in uncharted space to begin with, and Cylons were kicked out of the galactic arm in return for the location of Kobol, and the last time I checked we are still in the Perseus arm. So my best guess would be pirates."

Thrace then cuts in. "Coming out here thinking it was already charted by the military, and set up a base before any settlers or miners arrive. Makes sense" She nods to herself. '_But why are they heading to a planet though? A gas giant no less?' _She decided to make her thoughts known.

"You're right." Says her XO. "Why would they go to a gas giant when there is a perfectly fine asteroid belt in the system to hide in?"

Commander Thrace closes her eyes then opens them up to her XO authoritatively. "Well whoever they are Pirate, Civilian, or Cylon they most definitely aren't a military vessel. Send Erik and a couple of vipers to make contact and determine which. If it's Civilian place the ship under arrest, Pirate or Cylon." She looks at him. "Well, he knows what to do."

The Executive Officer salutes and goes to communicate her orders. But she notices her Tactical Officer was still looked a little weirded out. "What's wrong Amel?"

Amel looks toward the Commander with a weirded out expression on her face. "Um, nothing commander, just getting a little strange readings from the DRADIS, we should have some of the technicians come take a look at it." This makes the commander nod.

"All right."

She sighs and groans. "Ugh, the Gods keep making my day longer. I need some coffee." She taps her intercom interface.

"ETAN GET ME COFFEE!"

A faint sound of "YES MA"AM" can be heard coming out of the metal of the ship.

* * *

**Archias Hanger Bay**

Viper pilot Jessa Valcoma was very excited. '_MY FIRST COMBAT DEPLOYMENT!' _She screamed in her mind. This is what she has been training for years for! When she graduated from the Air Academy of Tauron she had petitioned to be sent to pirate patrol fleets, but no she got stationed on a EXPLORATORY BATTLESTAR OF ALL THINGS?! That's like what the lower quality pilots get sent to!

She took a deep breath. 'I can't get agitated now! I finally get my chance and I don't wanna mess it up by looking nervous in front of my superiors!'

But even then she couldn't keep the excitement from her face as she walked over to the table.

Before deployment, even a basic patrol they usually have a very very short briefing that would only tell them what they needed to know at the time, in this case 2 targets, one farther from the other, either civilian or pirate, prepare for combat situation, this is the armament you're carrying, etc.. Then they would tell us more info like location, and what kind of ship (fighter, capital) while we were already in the air.

Around 50 Viper pilots were sitting at the tables with with their CAG (Commander of Air Group) Erik Tullas starting the briefing.

"Alright ya lazy frackers!" Her CAG yelled, A 30 year old handsome looking man with a brown hair and a light stubble. "Looks like DRADIS picked up 2 illegal contacts." He had an excited grin on his face. "We don't know if its civilian or pirates so we may or may not be in a combat situation people! So therefore the higher ups have given us permission to use some missiles along with our 30mm MDC's (Mass Driver Cannons). You all know the drill, you'll be told more when were in the air! We have 20 minutes till launch so-!"

Before he could finish his sentence the 50 strong group had already dispersed. He blinks.

"Man they're excited little fraks aren't they?" He muttered to himself.

Maybe they should have been a little less.

Like the rest of the group Jessa was already at her Viper before he even finished his sentence. Her Viper, a MK IV was definitely an older model, the kind her and her fellow Pilots were trained on. During that time she fell in love with it. The way it sliced through a planet's atmosphere like a Tauran blade, how smoothed it handled out in space, how it could handle the recoil of the 30mm's without hardly moving, it was like a dream. They trained with the other models as well, the MK V and MK VI and their fancy new inertial dampeners that made you barely feel the G's and extremely fast engines, that basically did most of the flying for you. But the MK IV FELT human, felt solid and not like it would break on her if she accidently got to close to another Viper.

First she had a talk with her Vipers main technician to make sure everything was working fine with her baby. Talking with the technician made up most of her 20 minutes, at the 18 minute mark she was all set. Waiting for the flight deck to clear her a launch tube her and her Viper locked in.

At the 20 minute mark to the second 51 Vipers, including her were launched at tremendous speeds. Once they were clear of the Archias the CAG separated the Vipers into two groups, one 20 Viper strong group (Group 2) to jump to and surround the smaller vessel closer to the planet, the other group 30 (Group 1) to jump and surround the farther away, and bigger vessel. I, and our CAG were going with group 1, and our Group 2 was assigned a temporary CAG. After we were told our orders we jumped towards our assigned targets in a beautiful bright flash of light that transported our Vipers almost instantly millions of klicks towards our targets.

* * *

**On the PEV Isabel**

"There has been no movement from the ship Captain!" Said Artemis over the Captain's suit intercoms. "No transponder codes, no distance or targeting lasers, no hails, hell they aren't even trying to intercept."

"That's is indeed strange." Muttered Shirou the captain of the Isabel. He was currently in the middle of helping one of the technicians aboard his ship fix a PDC Turret that got somewhat damaged from a pirate attack a couple of days in the previous system and was now just done fixing it. Since the PDC's were located in unpressurized outer layer of the ship he had to wear a pressure suit. He hated wearing these fucking things. "But it also makes sense, if they are indeed aliens we can't pretend or even suspect that they would act like us, hell humanity has been using the rings for years and we still hardly understand what the Ring Builders were"

"But from the visual cameras we have trained on the object we can tell it has maneuvering thrusters and 4 rear facing engines, this leads me and Mr. Nakamura to believe they probably base their ships on similar laws of physics, instead of you know….space magic….like the Ring Builders." Stated Artemis in a very lecturing tone of voice, a video of her on Shirou's visor showed her with her hand on her hips.

"So you're saying that even if they act or think differently they should theoretically act similarly in space?"

"Correct."

"And you think they aren't?

"That correctly sums it up yes."

Shirou sighs. "Great, the fucker is getting weirder and weirder by the minute now."

He stood and patted his technician partner on the back. "I think the PDC is fixed Carol."

The female technician nods.

"Alright Arty spin up the barrel!" The 40mm PDC gatling barrel one of the of the 14 on his ship, PDC's being mostly a defensive weapon was allowed to civilians to defend against pirates while missiles and railguns were only used by the most wealthy pirates, corporations, and of course the military. The barrel started to rotate at an amazingly fast rate of 6000 RPM. Shirou and the technician Carol

"Hey Captain." said the Technician Carol, "I don't think you've ever told us how you were able to afford this ship and the weapons."

"All right Arty that's good!" The PDC barrels started to slow down. "Well Carol, all I can say is that the Hamasakis owed me quite a bit for things that I did during my time in the military, and that...well.." Shirou started looking off into the wall like he was seeing something that wasn't there. "Uh...yeah."

She was looking at him like he grew a 3rd head. "You wanna finish that sentence sir?"

The sentence snapped The Isabel's captain out of his trance. But instead of finishing his sentence Shirou just patted her on the back. "Looks like everything is done here Carol. You should go take a break, I'm gonna go help Zhang fix the PDC #4's door, we're gonna need all these defense system's up and running if we're gonna try and make contact with the weirdos outside." He then walked away.

She was looking at his back strangely. "Ookay. Later then I guess."

Shirou started walking towards the airlock. He was very deep in though, how he should have never re-joined the military after SHE died,"Captain!" how he abandoned the two things he cared most in this world to get some revenge that wasn't worth the plate it sat on,"Captain!" how he may never see-

"CAPTAIN!"

"WHAT?!" he snaps at Artemis.

"I've detected 30 objects that just appeared on radar 2,000 klicks from us!"

His eyes widened. "Shit!" he cursed loudly and started running towards the airlock.

"Artemis get Mikayla to initiate combat protocol and get all non combat personnel to a crash couch."

When he finally go the the airlock he had to wait for a couple seconds for the area to pressurise. He then started to run towards the ship's bridge which was located in the center of the ship with his pressure suit still on. He knew they might be in a combat situation and needed the suit just in case the hull got breached.

When he finally reached it he saw his Second Officer, and Science Officer already strapped to one of the many crash couches surrounding command and control station which was located at the center of the bridge. They were also in their suits. He strapped into the one directly across from his Second Officer.

"Arty! Show us on the projector our situation!"

"Already ahead of you."

The projector lit up like a christmas tree, showing the Isabel at the center, one of her probes 1 AU away towards the planet. There were 30 objects in what looked like a formation slowly getting closer to the Isabel.

There was an awkward silence.

Finally Mikayla broke it.

"When will they be in range of PDC's?"

"At the rate they are going, 20 minutes tops." answered Artemis. She looked frustrated.

"Did we see how they appeared this time?" Asked asked the resident Science Officer.

"Yes." Confirmed the ship's AI. "It almost looks like a form of teleportation, or of course an extremely accurate FTL system. Honestly I have no idea what. Maybe we'll get more info when the light from the ships finally reaches ours."

"So we'll know which in 16 minutes?"

"Yep."

Silence permeated the area once again, the emergency lighting going strongly in the background.

"What are sizes of the new objects." Asked Shirou in a very commanding voice.

Artemis could tell not to mess around with him right now. "Small sir, very small. Just about 10 meters in fact, that's smaller than 21'st century fighter jets."

"You able to get a good look at any armaments and what they look like?"

"Yes sir, they are designed similarly to fighter jets as well with 3 dorsal fins, but with what looks like I think guns on each fin. They've also got what looks like missile payloads under the fins. Don't know how many thrusters they have, gotta wait for them to do a turn and burn before I can tell you." The only acknowledgement Shirou gave was a few nods.

"Have they attempted communications?" He asked

"No we haven't received any tightbeams from any of the smaller vessels or the ship."

Shirou's eye twitched so hard that he looked like he almost burst a blood vessel_. 'Man the capabilities of AI are over exaggerated'_ He spoke to Artemis as if lecturing a child, an idiotic one.

"Have you thought that maybe they AREN'T using tightbeams for communication?"

"No." she squeaked obviously frightened by the angered Shirou, she had never seen him be this mad before, she could tell she fucked up.

"Then try the OTHER options please?" He said very calmly.

"Yes sir." She whimpered.

She tried radio first, and tried thousand of frequencies in minutes.

"I think I found something sir!" She said far more confidently.

"I doubt we'll understand anything but let's hear it"

She turned the radio on the speakers.

"Αυτό είναι ο αεροπορικός όμιλος της μάχης Archias μιλώντας, Αν είστε πολιτικός έτοιμος να επιβιβαστεί, αν αρνηθείτε ή ανυψώσεις οποιαδήποτε άμυνα του πλοίου, θα καταστραφεί. Αντίγραφο?"

They all stared at the holographic projector surprised. Issei was the first to speak.

"Was that..?"

"Εντάξει θα το κάνω και πάλι ... Αυτό είναι η αεροπορική ομάδα Star της Μάχης Archias μιλώντας, Αν είστε πολιτικός έτοιμος να επιβιβαστεί, εάν αρνείστε ή ανυψωθεί οποιαδήποτε άμυνα του πλοίου θα καταστραφεί. Αντίγραφο?!"

"Is that Greek?!"

"No." Denied Artemis. It's very similar to Greek, closer to a dialect of ancient greek than anything else. So similar yet so different that I can't make out anything they are saying."

"So they are human?" Asked Mikayla.

"I would guess so."

"So not alien but pirates then?" Asked Shirou.

"I'm not so sure sir." Stated Artemis "There is no version of this dialect anywhere in the Empire. Not even in the Greek pagan colonies that openly teach and practice ancient Greek. The 'Fighters' are also almost at our position now."

"How far out?" Asked Shirou.

"A couple hundred miles now."

"Maybe they are colonists that wanted independence from Laconia so they settled all the way out here?" Asked Issei.

"But that doesn't explain the dialect." Stated Mikayla.

The radio burst to life again. "Αυτή είναι η τελευταία προειδοποιηση σας, Αντιγράψτε ;!"

"Should we try and reply?"

Shirou nodded. "That's a good idea, should probably respond to them before they decide fire or something, even if they can't understand us. Arty! Respond to them!"

But before she could reply the radio came to life one last time.

"Είχατε την τύχη πειρατών. Τώρα κατευθυνθείτε στον υπόκοσμο!"

And all hell broke loose.

Artemis screamed.

"They've opened fire!

Tens of holes opened up all over the ship around them in an instant, the bullets barely missing the bridge crew and hitting the holographic table, causing the projector to go out.

"ARTY RETURN FIRE!"

"With pleasure captain!"

13 different 40mm defense PDCs popped out of the hull of the ship and opened fire on the fighter squadron.

The Viper squadron was surprised and almost overwhelmed by the sheer force the PDC's were giving out having destroyed 10 of the originally 30 strong Viper group within a minute.

"Target the PDC's!" Ordered the Viper CAG.

Over the course of a minute the PDC's of the Isabel were destroyed.

Knowing they were about to lose Shirou screamed to Artemis.

"How far are we from the planet!?" Screamed Shirou as bullets flew all around him.

"Why what are you thinking?"

"We jump!"

"I think we might be! Hell if it doesn't work we are dead anyway right?!"

From the Viper's point of view the Isabel did a 180 degree spin with its maneuvering thrusters, and then immediately SLIPPED out of existence.

The gunfire stopped.

"What the frak?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright 3rd chapter everybody! Sorry this took longer to upload! I was having to much fun playing Metro Exodus!**

**Man the Isabel really got the shit kicked out of it huh? Well what did you expect? It's an exploratory ship/ former military with only defensive turrets! Definitely bit back at the Vipers hard though..**

**FAVORITE/FOLLOW & REVIEW I NEED CRITIQUE**


End file.
